Harry's Secret
by bjackm5
Summary: The summer after Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 6th year at Hogwarts and into their 7th year. Ron is dating Hermione, and Harry's jealous. *4th Chapter Up!*R/R My first fic
1. Sleepover

"Ouch!" Harry Potter sat up with a start. He grabbed around for his glasses, eventually finding them knocked on the floor and looked at the bedside clock: 2:31

"Ron, what the hell are you doing up this late?" Harry said this as he rolled in his sleeping bag to face the tall figure standing over him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to!" Strange, that didn't sound like Ron. It was only through profuse blinking and rubbing of his eyes that Harry discovered that the voice belonged, in fact, to Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger, and very attractive, sister.

"What are you doing in here, Ginny? Weren't you sleeping with Hermione?" Harry glanced quickly glanced over to his right, "And where's Ron?"

"You know those two little love birds," Ginny replied grinning, "I couldn't stand to watch anymore of them kissing. Uh!" She said the last part while shaking her shoulders with disgust. "I hope it's OK with you if I stay with you for a while."

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Harry motioned for her to sit down next to him, in Ron's sleeping bag.

"Thanks." 

"Night, Ginny."

"Night, Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a bright, mid-August, summer morning, when Harry Potter next awoke. Harry soon figured out what had woken him up so early. Ginny's face hung not more than a foot from his face. 

"Ahh!" Harry gave a short, panicked, yelp. Regaining his composure, he asked Ginny, slightly perturbed, "Can you ever wake me up without scaring me?"

She just giggled in response. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and quickly threw the covers back before he realized what he was wearing. Or more accurately the lack of what he was wearing. Ginny also quickly noticed that Harry, her crush for more than 6 years was wearing nothing more than a pair of plaid boxers.

Ginny did all she could to stop herself from giggling and blushing at the same time, but it didn't work. "_Accio Jeans_" he said, grabing hold of his wand, which never left his side. He hoped that maybe Ginny might leave, to save himself the embarrassment. But, not surprising, she stayed. She had quickly turned away from him to hide her embarrassment, but was taking furtive glances at him from the mirror behind the door. Harry noticed, and starting blushing worse than Ginny was.

Only after Harry had gotten a wrinkled polo shirt on had Ginny regained enough composure to tell him the reason why she was waking him up. "Mom told me to tell you to hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold." Her face was still slightly red from the excitement of seeing her idol in only his boxers.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said, strategically avoiding her eyes. "Next time, can you please get Ron though?"

"I was going to, but him and Hermione are already at it." Ginny giggled.

Downstairs, Harry slowly ate his slightly cold, but still delicious scrambled eggs and toast. He then put his plates away and walked over to a window facing a small hill next to the Burrow. He spotted them quickly, kissing each other passionately under the shade of an ancient willow tree. He wasn't surprised they were there. In fact, that was where they had been going every morning since Hermione had come to stay at the beginning of August.

Harry took a seat next to a window and just started watching them. After a while, Harry got up and went to search for Ginny. Maybe today would be different and he could convince her to become one of the chasers on the house Quidditch team, since naturally, he was now captain. 'She's an incredible chaser, it's just if there was some way to convince her that she is,' he thought to himself. Maybe that will take his mind off of Hermione for a while . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please R/R. My first fic. Don't worry, there's a lot more, just not yet. Be honest if you think it was terrible, or any suggestions about where this should go. I have an idea about the plot, but if I like any of your suggestions better I might just use them ; ) Suggestions are greatly appreciated for a new title too!


	2. Morning

That next morning, Harry woke up very late, but this time, there was no one to get him up. He looked out Ron's bedroom window and watched the Weasley's make their way over to the near-by lake. Mr. Weasley was home from some Ministry business. He was away from the Burrow quite often now that he was in charge of foreign affairs. Mrs. Weasley didn't even know half the time where her husband was going, and when she asked, he only said, "Sorry, dear. Can't tell you. Secret Ministry stuff."

Harry quickly got some clothes on (not nearly as quickly as yesterday morning though) and started to run down the five flights of stairs to catch up with them, but as he was passing the third floor landing, her heard of scream from the bathroom.

He ran over to the bathroom door and started bagging on it. "Hello? Who's in there? Are you O.K?" When no answer came, Harry grabbed out his wand and said _Alohomora. _He threw back the door to find Hermione facing out the window, not noticing Harry at all. She was breathing very strangely and he noticed, but didn't think much of it. Harry stood there to watch for a second. She lifted her wand, turning her wrists outward so the wand faced her, and started the hand swish that Flitwick had taught them in their first year. Through sobs, although Harry couldn't see her face, she yelled "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Before he could stop her, a green bolt of light exploded out of the tip of her wand and entered her body near her heart. A continuous bolt entered her body, until Harry shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" and took the wand as it flew towards him.

Hermione followed the wand as it flew out of her hands and into Harry's, and for the first time she noticed him standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at him. "Give me my wand back!"

"What the hell were YOU doing?" he shouted back. He looked at her face, and saw tears rolling down both cheeks. And he then realized what she was trying to do. "Oh my God, Hermione!" was all he could muster to say.

She got up, shakily, because she had just used one of the Unforgivable Curses on herself, and stumbled over to Harry. She started grabbing for her wand back, but Harry just stuck in the back pocket of his jeans, and when Hermione realized that she wasn't going to get her wand back she just leaned her head on his shoulder and started crying. Harry put his arms around her started to carry her back to Ginny's bed to lie her down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm going to try and post a chapter at least every other day. I have another half of this chapter in mind, but I don't have time to type it up, finals and everything. Wish me luck today, I have A.P. Biology and Honors Math, my two worst subjects ; ) Thanks for all of the reviews and no, this isn't a R/Hr story, this is a H/Hr.

In fact, vote on whether or not you like Ron, I have one storyline which makes Ron look good, and another that makes him looks, well, bad.

Disclaimer – (Am I doing this right?) All characters are owned by Scholastic Inc., Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Brothers Inc. and any other publishers which may own the Harry Potter characters in any form. 


	3. Confessions

After lying her down softly on Ginny's bed, Harry, no louder than a whisper, "Hermione, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

She answered, "I'm not sure, but I think so." She grinned weakly at Harry, who then lay down beside her. "Um . . .all it is, is that . . .um it's just that . . .well I really like someone who . . .I know doesn't think of me in, you know, the same way."

Harry just left it at that, he didn't ask who it was. If she was ready to tell him, she would. "Um . . . Hermione, I heard a scream while I was coming down the stairs, was that you?"

"Yeah, that was me," she replied, suddenly very distant. "The time that you stopped me, was the second time I tried." She paused, but Harry didn't say anything, so she continued. "I guess I'm just not strong enough to cast the curse," she smiled slightly at him. Then, all of a sudden, he smile turned to a frown, and she said, in a louder voice than before, "Don't you even care who it is that I really like?"

"Well, yeah but . . .I didn't know if . . ." Harry stammered, not knowing what the right answer was to her question.

"Harry, shut up. It's you that I love." Hermione whispered the last part while searching his face deeply for any reactions.

'Stay calm Harry, stay calm,' Harry reminded himself. 'Don't make it look as if you are too exited.'

"You're wrong, I hope you know that Hermione," Harry told her.

"About my feelings for you?"

"No, when you said that you were sure that the person that you liked didn't like you back," he grinned to himself, blushing worse then yesterday morning.

As if by fate, at that very moment, Ron ran through the front door, looking for his friends and calling out their names. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, suddenly remembering that Hermione was still, technically, Ron's girlfriend. What were they going to do with him?

"Ron, we're in Ginny's room!" Harry called out, suddenly having an idea about what to do.

They heard Ron walk down the stairs from the fourth floor and finally walked through the open doorway of his sister's room.

"Um, What exactly are you guys doing in here?" he asked slightly worried, hoping it wasn't what it looked like.

"Shhh, Ron be quiet, you'll disturb Hermione," Harry whispered, while Hermione looked on curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. "Hermione had a nasty fall in the bathroom, and I think she may have had a concusion."

"Oh my God! Hermione! Are you feeling better now?" Ron ran up to the bed, now extremely worried about her.

"I was helping her regain some of her memory. She's recovered most of it now."

Ron replied, "Maybe I should go get my parents."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Harry wanted so badly to get Ron away from them.

"OK, see you in a couple minutes."

Harry turned over on his side, to look at Hermione, and they both started laughing hysterically once they heard the front door slam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Sorry this took an extra day to do, finals and everything. But no homework this weekend because my teachers love me! You know what that means? It means extra updates!!!! That you for the reviews, I'm surprised that that many people actually read my story, and I'm also surprised that most of you guys seemed to like it. Even my only bash complemented me on my writing. Don't worry, I'll answer the question about the curse later, if I feel like it ; ) 

Most of you guys don't seem to like Ron, so starting next chapter, I'm going to be very mean to him for the rest of the story, that is unless there's enough votes to have Ron save at least a little face. Keep reading, please. Pretty please? Sorry, got behind (Just got Smash Bros: Melee) and the next chapter won't be out until 2-4 or 2-5. I have to go to my sister's gym meet 2-3 so I won't be able to do it tomorrow.

Discaimer – I own none of the wonderful characters found in this story, because I'm not that original. They are owned by the wonderful and talented, now officially _Mrs._ Rowling, and all the other companies who own the plethora (vocab word!!) of Harry Potter products on the market.


	4. Leaving for Hogwarts

It was a cold, foggy morning, one of those mornings where you just want to stay under your covers all day. But alas, the entire Weasley household was up early, which was especially hard on Harry. The reason for this early was because of the date: September 1st, the first day of the fall term at Hogwarts.

It had been a week since Harry found Hermione trying to commit suicide, and still Harry was the only one who knew about it. Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's still thought that she had suffered from a concussion. Mrs. Weasley had made her stay in bed for a couple of days, so Harry and Ron decided to keep Hermione company.

Even though the time was early at the Burrow, the house was very much awake. Harry crashed into Ron, who was looking frantically for his quills, while Harry was searching everywhere for his potions book and his summer essay on healing potions (which he had done without any help from Hermione). Ginny was doing a last minute check to make sure she had all the clothes and make-up necessary to last her the entire year. Hermione was already standing by the fireplace, looking impatiently at the wall, clock, where all four of their hands pointed to 'late.'

"Hurry up" she yelled up the stairs, where she heard one of the boys shout back "We're coming!"

Harry appeared first, quickly followed by Ginny. Ron finally arrived nearly five minutes later. Hermione grabbed a bit of ashen looking powder, threw it into the fire, and said, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," while standing inside the flame.

"Bye Hermione," Mrs. Weasley shouted from the doorway into the kitchen. "Have a good year, Harry. You too, Ron. Have fun Ginny!"

Harry said, "Bye Mrs. Weasley," which was echoed by a "Bye mum," from both Ginny and Ron. Harry repeated Hermione's actions, and found himself, after recovering from the dizziness, on the now crowded Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Harry dropped of Hedwig in the animal car and found Hermione, having just dropped off Crookshanks, waiting for him nearby. "C'mon, let's go get our compartment. Ron and Ginny'll know where to find us."

They climbed on board the train and pushed their way quickly towards the back. When they finally reached the last compartment, the one they always took on the train ride, Harry opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Sitting in their compartment was a very attractive, blond, 16-year-old girl that Harry didn't recognize.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this car taken?" Harry managed to stammer.

Harry heard Hermione ask, "Harry, why'd ya stop?" just as the girl answered, "No, you can sit down." Harry entered, followed by Hermione, and was just about to introduce himself and Hermione, when he discovered it was only him who needed introduction, for the girl, upon seeing Hermione enter, asked in a shocked voice, "Hermione Granger, is that you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Hello again, everybody. You guys are still reading!?! Sorry this chapter came a couple of days after I originally said. My teachers must like grading, that must be why they're giving me so much work. I also got my finals grades back. If you care, which you probably don't, your wonderful author got an 'A' on his English final, not to mention an 'A' in Spanish and in history and also in band. He went on to receive a 'C' in honors math, and a 'D' in AP Bio. Yay, after my mom finds out, it might be a while until the next time I can update. But don't worry I'll keep writing, so if I get kicked off for a week, I'll be back with at least two more chapters.

Now, I've had a couple of reviews that complained about my short chapters. I write short chapters because I figure I'm so lazy that if I was to write long chapters, it would take me two weeks per chapter. In that time you'd forget about little old me ; ) So, if I write short chapters, you get an update every couple of days

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and all related characters are owned by Scholastic Inc. & Bloomburg Publishing, and created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing I hope that I own is a new character coming up next chapter ; ) Can't wait now can you?

Next Chapter: 2-8 or 2-9


End file.
